IMPOSIBLE
by AnneJLin
Summary: Raph no se atreve a confesar sus sentimientos y eso le ha llevado a una espiral de autodestrucción.


**IMPOSIBLE**

_Nota: Vídeo en el que me inspiré watch?v=5aFbgzbKGQw _

Imposible. Imposible es separarme de ti, no volver a mirarte, no volver a dirigirte la palabra; es decirte adiós sin ni siquiera haber contemplado la idea de llegar a perderte. Es imposible; imposible es dejarte atrás, es perderte y no llorar. Imposible no mirarte a los ojos, imposible no desear probar tus labios, imposible apartar la vista cuando siento que no me miras. Imposible, todo es imposible cuando se trata de ti, imposible amarte, imposible odiarte, imposible seguir con algo que quizás nunca debió comenzar.

Dejar las palabras locas, confusas, reales, escapar de mí, fluir como la música que perfora paredes de carne, de cartílago, de hueso y de dolor. Amarte, y decirlo con miedo, con miedo de que las palabras se confundan antes de terminar de decirlas. Con miedo de perder, con miedo de alejarte, con miedo de no saber si seré capaz de mirarte cuando haya terminado de decirlo. Como miedo de dejar de ser yo, de no poder contener aquello que siempre ha estado, que siempre he negado.

Imposible, como tú y como yo, imposible como el sueño de una vida juntos. Imposible como tu presencia en mi cuarto, como tus gemidos en mis sueños, como la caricia de tu alma en la mía.

"No le observes dejar de mirarle", me repito como si de esta manera consiguiese convencerme, convencerme de algo que jamás has pensado. Sintiendo tu mirada azul dañarme el alma y saber que es cierto que siempre lo ha sido, que tú siempre has estado ahí.

Mentiras, una tras otra y ya no sé si es que yo soy el que se quiere convencer o eres tú al que trato de engañar. Golpes, lágrimas, locuras y sé que en lo más profundo de este vaso jamás hallaré la respuesta y sé que esa no es la solución. Me miras con dolor, con tu inmensa e infinita paciencia, tomas mi rostro, he estado llorando, lo sabes y no dices nada. Lo sabes y finges que no importa.

Soy un desastre, lo he sido siempre, no soy un buen chico, tú siempre lo has dicho pero aún así continuas a mi lado, me miras desde las sombras acudes cuando te necesito, sosteniendo mi cuerpo magullado, mi alma rota, elevas mi vida al infinito, me das motivos de seguir, limpias y pintas de maravillas a alguien que siempre ha estado perdido en las profundidades de sus propios errores.

No soy bueno para ti, nuca lo he sido, jamás lo seré. Pero me sonríes, como un ángel que mantiene la fe en lo imposible. Imposible.

Busco en labios opuesto aquello que los tuyo me darían con ternura, me pierdo en piernas ajenas, en gritos que tocan un cielo de escayola lleno de humedades, en baños que resuenan a mentiras y a medias tintas. Busco la verdad que no quiero ver en miradas difusas, perdidas y confusas, quizás intentando verme a mí mismo. Te busco y siempre te he tenido, te alejo porque no quiero mancharte con esto que me convierte en todo aquello que jamás debería alcanzarte.

Amarte, tan sencillo, tan simple. Pero no es así, porque el amor es dolor, porque el amor nos daña, nos arrebata lo que deseamos, nos vuelve mezquinos, mentiroso y absurdos. No puedes amarme, no puedes alcanzarme, eso grita mi cuerpo mientras no estoy a tu lado, cuando paseo frente a ti exhibiendo una nueva conquista, con un nuevo problema encima, pero sabes que miento.

Imposible, imposible engañarte, imposible apartarte. Te daño, una y otra vez, destrozo tu alma, pura, perfecta, inquebrantable, te destrozo y parece que me da igual. Te pierdo, eso es lo que quiero, perderte, alejarte de mí, que jamás vuelvas a acércate. Te grito, te insulto, me río de ti en tu cara. Te hago daño, lo sé, tu mirada me lo dice. Pides una explicación, me persigues e insistes en que te diga por qué. Pero no lo hay, no vas a escucharlo, no vas a tenerlo, no te puedo dar un por qué, porque simplemente, no puedo.

Soy un cobarde, soy un mentiroso, soy lo peor. Te detesto, te detesto inmensamente y lo hago porque no puedo tenerte, porque no puedes tenerme, porque ya no hay manera de seguir con esto.

No, no lo hagas. No me mires, no me agarres, no me pides que me quede, no me pides que te ame, no me digas que solo será una noche, es…es imposible. Porque si te tengo, si te tengo al menos una noche, no podré dejarte.

Y no lo digo, y no te aparto, y te beso, y desearía que ese contacto fuese eterno, que no te alejases, que no me dejases, que no fueses quien eres, que no fuésemos quién somos.

No busco tu mirada, no busco una explicación, no quiero tenerla, bebo de ti como no he bebido de nadie, acaricio cada parte de tu cuerpo como ni si quiera he tocado el mío; tan perfecto, tan sublime, tan increíble. Y siempre supe que serías así y siempre añoré tanto hacerlo, retenerte a mi lado, amarte como nadie lo ha hecho. Suave, como tus palabras, limpio, claro, perfecto, inmensamente perfecto, como lo has sido siempre. Y mientras te toco me digo a mi mismo, detente, pero no puedo, quiero más, más de ti, de tu cuerpo, de tu alma y tu presencia. Descubrir cada rincón de ese cuerpo que me enloquece, hacerte gritar, sonidos que nunca pesaste que serías capaz de producir, verte sonreír, lleno de mi, lleno de amor.

Acaricio con el pulgar la marca hinchada de tu vena mientras dejas escapar un suspiro y de nuevo me repito a mi mismo que debo parar, pero el cuerpo me engaña y bajo hasta tu piel con mis labios y la beso. Percibo el estremecimiento de todo tu ser bajo mi peso, tengo miedo a hacerte daño, miedo a romperte, a perder algo de ese momento. Como si no fuera real, imposible, un sueño, algo que temo perder, algo que nunca debió pasar, algo que quizás solo imaginaba.

Como si fueses hecho de cristal, imposible. No hago más, me quedo quieto y tú también. Apoyas tu cabeza contra mi pecho y escucho tu corazón no deja de latir y sé que estás sonriendo y sé que estás llorando y aunque no lo parezca yo también lo hago, y aunque no lo veas yo también estoy sufriendo. Pero no lo dejo ver, se me escapa una risa, demasiado seca, demasiado irónica, finjo que ha sido un acto de pena, o quizás de burla; percibo como te separas de mi, como se va alejando el contacto de nuestros cuerpo y hace frío, demasiado frío, como si nos separase un vacío infinito y deseo volver a tu lado, rodearte con mis brazos no perderte nunca, no dejarte marchar. Y vuelvo a ser un niño, un idiota, un estúpido cobarde dependiente que te necesita, que nunca ha dejado de necesitarte a pesar de que no lo dice.

Quiero tumbarte sobre mi cama, quiero besarte, quiero acariciar cada una de las partes de tu cuerpo y luego besarlas, quiero que grites mi nombre, quiero que me ames como yo te amo, quiero que me digas que jamás te irás, quiero que me prometas que jamás me dejarás, que yo soy todo para ti y que me pidas que tú lo seas para mí. Quiero que me grites, quiero que llores, quiero que sonríes, quiero que jamás, nunca jamás te alejes, quiero que todo aquello, todo eso que sabes que es imposible deje de serlo.

Quiero vivir a tu lado, no como tu hermano, no como un compañero, no como un guerrero, quiero tenerte. Quiero ser ese al que nunca dejes de amar, quiero envejecer contigo, quiero besar esos labios cuando ya casi no contengan aliento, quiero acaricia tu rostro cubierto de arrugas y soñar juntos que atravesamos de la mano camino al otro mundo. Quiero sentir que deja de haber un nosotros, quiero ser uno contigo, quiero ser todo para ti, porque tú, tú hace mucho que te has vuelto todo para mí.

Quiero pintar de posible aquello que es imposible, quiero romper las normas solo una vez más, pero esta vez no lo quiero hacer por molestar, lo quiero hacer por ti, porque joder, te amo. Quiero besarte ante los ojos de la gente, quiero sostener tu mano, quiero llamarte cariño, quiero tener tu nombre en mi alma, quiero ser completamente tuyo. Quiero sostener tu mirada sin miedo, quiero sentirme digno de ti, besar tus labios, llevar tu cuerpo al éxtasis, quiero perderme en tus profundidades, ser el dueño de tus sueños, ser tu todo y tu nada. Quiero que seas mi principio y mi fin y yo ser el tuyo, quiero enlazar mi mano con la tuya y divertirme descubriendo donde termino yo y empiezas tú. Quiero amarte, como nunca nadie te ha amado.

Pero…Tener miedo supongo que es normal, ya te lo dije, soy un cobarde y entonces te alejo. Dejo que los dedos de tu mano se pierdan entre los míos, crean un vacío, algo que duele, y sangro, pero la sangre ha dejado de ser roja, no tiene color y sabe a sal, me inunda por dentro y me parte eso que algunos llaman corazón. Y el miedo, al contrario, en vez de irse se hace inmenso. Y te observo caminar alejándote de mí y quisiera correr para amarrarte fuerte, para no sentir que te he perdido, pero no lo hago, te dejo marchar y me odio.

Te grito, y tú me gritas. Me llamas loco, estás preocupado, las botellas de alcohol se amontonan en el suelo al igual que las heridas en mi cuerpo, pero eso ya hace tiempo que ha dejado de importarme, si pudieses ver las heridas que realmente duelen estaría mostrándote mi alma y eso, eso hermano mío es imposible; porque creo que la he perdido.

Me reprochas mi actitud, estás preocupado, siempre lo has estado. Yo lo consigo, consigo volverte loco, consigo preocuparte. Siempre se me ha dado bien, me preguntas que dónde he estado, que con cuantas personas, hablas con dolor en la voz, asco, desilusión. Lo sé, sé que detestas todo eso y yo…yo sonrío, porque te daño, porque eso es lo que quiero. Quiero que me dejes ahí, que me des por perdido, que te marches y hagas tu vida, te mereces mucho más que esto, yo lo sé y tú…tú también lo sabes.

—Eres imposible —murmuras dando una patada a la última botella en la que he saciado esta tontería mía de masoquismo psicótico.  
Sonrío, más para mí que para ti.  
—No lo sabes bien, hermanito —musito sin levantarme del suelo.

Te agachas y me miras, me sostienes el rostro, me miras a los ojos y mi primer impulso es buscar tus labios, pero no lo hago. Aparto la vista y sonrío de nuevo.

—Eres un aburrido —digo entre risas—. siempre lo has sido, el chico perfecto —eso duele, decirlo, ver cómo te daño, ver cómo te alejo, las mentiras esas son mis aliadas siempre lo han sido—. ¿no quieres unirte a la fiesta?  
—No —contestas de manera cortante, estaba seguro de que eso sería lo que dirías.

Te levanta y me das la espalda. Quisiera levantarme yo también, amarrarte entre mis brazos, sentirte contra mi cuerpo y no dejarte escapar. Imposible, imposible.

—Raphael —dices y siento hay dolor en tus palabras —. me voy.

Y esas palabras se clavan como un puñal dentro de mí. ¡No! Me grito a mí mismo, no le dejes marchar, deja de ser un cobarde, levántate y agárralo, besa esos labios que siempre has querido, dile que le amas, dile que siempre le has correspondido, dile…Pero no hago nada, bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, está sucio, destrozado y demasiado usado. Como yo. Parpadeo un par de veces intentando retener las lágrimas, fingiéndome abrumado por el alcohol. No digo nada, te dejo hablar, eso siempre te ha gustado y a mí, a mí siempre me ha encantando escuchar el sonido de tu voz.

—No sé que más hacer por ti. Siempre has sido una cabeza loca pero esto no lo entiendo, te estás matando, y no sé por qué, no sé cómo ayudarte.

Te giras y me miras, ojalá no lo hubieses hecho, odio hacerte daño y el ver las lágrimas en tu ojos me dañan más de lo que te imaginas. Me digo a mi mismo que ya no puedo abandonar que ya no puedo echarme atrás que tengo que seguir. Pero no soy capaz, te miro y entonces todo se va a la mierda. Estoy llorando.

Te agachas y me abrazas, quiero apartar, quiero alejarte, adoro tanto el calor de tu cuerpo, contigo cerca me doy cuenta de que siempre lo he deseado y que estoy tan frío, demasiado frío. Dejo que tus brazos me rodeen que tu aliento cálido me acaricie el cuello y entonces lo hago. Te abrazo con fuerza, te apretó tanto que quizás puede que te esté haciendo daño pero ya no puedo parar.

Te amo, te amo Leo, te amo tanto que quiero alejarte de mí. Te amo tanto que deseo que seas feliz, feliz de verdad, lejos de alguien como yo, lejos de este idiota que no puede hacer nada bueno por ti. De este estúpido que jamás te ha merecido. Y entonces no lo digo, simplemente te miro a los ojos, esos malditos y perfectos ojos azules y tú me miras a mí y siento que ya no hay nada imposible, que nunca jamás lo hubo y quizás por un segundo los ángeles también se pueden manchar y entonces te beso. Y tú, oh por dios, tú también me besas y por fin lo comprendo, por fin lo he entendido, por fin sé que no hay nada imposible.

Acaricio tu rostro, lenta muy lentamente sin apartar la mirada, sintiendo como cada parte de nuestro cuerpo se busca en un beso silencioso, me sonríes y yo te sonrío y entre la oscuridad de una casa absurda en un suelo sucio, viejo y usado me doy cuenta de que el amor no se explica, que el amor no se busca, que siempre ha estado ahí.

—Te amo Leonardo —digo mientras te amarro con fuerza entre mis brazos.  
—Yo también —respondes mientras dejas que tu cuerpo se hunda en el mío—. Yo también te amo Raphael.


End file.
